


Whenever I'm Alone With You

by mightymaple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymaple/pseuds/mightymaple
Summary: Alphys decides to treat Undyne to a very special day in Seattle that includes a trip to Pike Place Market (where the idea for this entire fic was born). This is very Alphyne-centric and Sans and Papyrus only come in for a little while. Named after Lovesong by The Cure because I love that song. The smut is in the second chapter.





	1. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> An obligatory shoutout to rosesandspades713 because she is the only reason I ended up finishing this fic. Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr my url is mightymaple!

The sun came streaming in through the blinds and Alphys slowly blinked her eyes open, looking at the small alarm clock on her nightstand. Three blinking red numbers told her it was 6:02 in the morning. Just enough time to get everything ready before Undyne, whose face was still fully encompassed by the fluffiest pillow they could possibly purchase, woke up and spoiled her surprise. 

Before she got up, though, Alphys took in this moment. Her girlfriend laying peacefully by her side, one arm draped gently across her waist, the sun filling up the small bedroom as it rose higher and higher into the sky. This was perfect. This was all Alphys could have ever asked for and she wanted to savor every detail of every sappy memory she could. It’s not everyday you get to wake up next to your soulmate on a quiet Friday morning. Especially since Fridays only happen once a week. 

When she was done, Alphys took great pains to extract herself from the tangle of sheets (and Undyne’s arm) without waking her, which was harder than one would expect, being clumsy and all. After what one might consider an ordeal, Alphys finally slipped out of the room and walked into the small kitchen.

Their one bedroom apartment was already spotless, as she had spent the majority of the day before cleaning everything from top to bottom while Undyne worked her shift at the Seattle Aquarium with the otters (the best part of the aquarium besides the shark tank, of course). Alphys worked as a professor at the University of Washington (UW), which wasn’t necessarily the most glamorous job offer she received after the barrier fell, but it was worth it. She loved teaching, to her friends’ surprise. It was one of the few times she never stuttered.

UW was on summer break for the next week, which gave her plenty of time to orchestrate the ultimate surprise for Undyne (and, admittedly, finally catch up with Yuri!!! on Ice) when she was chilling with the otters and sharks at the aquarium. 

Alphys stood in the kitchen in a sleep-deprived stupor, staring at the unusual cleanliness, when she remembered: coffee. Coffee is a thing that needs to be made. It’s the most important urban survival tool, especially in the Greater Seattle Area. 

After she had made a cup for herself (she’d make Undyne’s later so it wouldn’t get cold), she started to prepare for the night ahead. She set out the white tablecloth, candlesticks, and the vase of flowers she had stowed temporarily in the closet to class up their small wooden table, then preceded to ensure that the balloons she bought last night were dispersed evenly throughout the main area of their apartment. Alphys also grabbed some streamers and went to town on the ceiling, making it look more red, blue, and black than white. When she was finished decorating, the apartment had become the perfect venue for a romantic candlelit dinner. Or a really cheesy party for two people. Either one worked. It was only unfortunate that Undyne would see all of this before the dinner actually happened. But it’s hard to pull off surprises when the person you’re surprising lives with you. 

Now that decorating was checked off her mental to-do list, Alphys got cracking on a breakfast of omelettes and toast. Not the most impressive breakfast, but the best she could do given that Undyne had only taught her how to cook a few things. Also, it was much better than ramen first thing in the morning. After all, she was a college  _ professor _ , not a college  _ student.  _ She had to stop living off ramen at some point. 

Finally, after a full ninety minutes of decorating and cooking, it was time to wake Undyne up. Alphys walked back into the bedroom and gently shook Undyne’s shoulder. 

“Undyne,” Alphys said softly, “I made you breakfast.” 

Undyne lifted her face off her pillow and rolled over, looking up at Alphys’s slightly blurred face. Sleep does wonders for vision first thing in the morning. 

“Alphys? What time is it?” Undyne asked sleepily. She stretched her arms behind her head, making sure not to hit them on the headboard like she had done so many times before. 

“It’s like… 7:40,” Alphys responded, moving away from the side of the bed so Undyne could stand up. 

“Damn, I was having a really good dream,” Undyne got up and started following Alphys to the kitchen. 

“Oh r-really? What was it about?” Alphys asked. She handed Undyne her plate and slid into the first stool at their small breakfast bar, not wanting to ruin the table set-up. 

Undyne blushed just enough to be noticeable. “Oh, nothing! Forget I mentioned it…” Undyne trailed off as she took her first bite of omelette. “This is really good, by the way. It smells and tastes amazing.” 

“Th-thanks,” Alphys said shyly. Now it was her turn to blush. “So, you know how I told you I had a surprise for you today?” 

“Is that what the immaculately clean apartment and all the decorations are about?” Undyne asked, smirking at Alphys as she finished off her breakfast. 

“Maaaybeee,” Alphys smiled back, “But anyway, I kinda planned an… outing for us. Somewhere super secret.” 

“Oh man. I don’t get to know where it is?” Undyne pouted playfully. 

“No! It’s a surprise!” Alphys exclaimed. “All you need to know is that we’re staying in Seattle, we’re taking the light rail, and also you should definitely dress for the weather,” she said, ticking off the three things on her fingers. 

“I see,” Undyne said slyly, picking up her dishes. 

“Oh shoot, I forgot to make your coffee!” Alphys scurried over to the espresso machine and turned it back on. 

“That’s okay!” Undyne said quickly, “I don’t really want coffee today.” 

Alphys stared at her in complete shock. “You don’t… want it?” 

“C’mon, Alphys, you do this every time I say I don’t want coffee. I just don’t need it. You know that, you nerd.” 

Alphys smiled and unplugged the espresso machine. “I know I know that, I just like making a big deal out of it. We  _ do  _ live in Seattle, after all.” She finished cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and headed back to their room to pick out something to wear. Undyne followed her, but ducked into the bathroom instead to take a shower. This was their system, as always. 

Alphys slid open the closet door and pulled out the black and white polka dot dress that she wore on her first “date” with Undyne, when a red sundress in the back of the closet caught her eye. She dug her way to it and pulled it out. 

She had never worn the red dress in front of Undyne before. In fact, she had totally forgotten she had ever bought it, but it was bound to make a good impression. It even had  _ pockets,  _ like any good sundress should. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She opened the door and Undyne was wrapped in a towel, which, even after three years of dating, still made her completely flustered. 

Undyne turned around and Alphys quickly hid the red dress behind her back. 

“Ooh, what’s that behind you?” she asked, raising herself up on her heels a little to try and get a better look. 

“A s-surprise!” Alphys exclaimed, “You’ll see it soon enough!” 

“Fiiine,” Undyne huffed and left Alphys to get ready. 

After Alphys showered, put on some makeup (especially eyeliner, she loved eyeliner), and shimmied her way into her red dress, it was finally time to go. At this point, it was already well past 8 o’clock. They would have to hurry if they wanted to catch the 8:50 light rail, but Undyne was still in the bathroom. 

“Undyne, are you almost ready?” Alphys called down the hallway. She was already in the kitchen, double-checking that she had everything ready for the day. 

“I’ll be out in a sec!” Undyne replied, shutting the bathroom door behind her. She rounded the corner and saw Alphys standing in the entryway, clutching her purse nervously. “Damn, that dress looks amazing on you,” Undyne breathed, shamelessly checking Alphys out. Alphys blushed a darker red than the dress. 

“Y-you think so? I was hoping you’d like it! You look a-amazing too, as always…” Alphys examined Undyne’s outfit of a simple white blouse and some light blue capris so tight they should probably be considered sinful. It was going to be a very long, very gay day _.  _

Alphys sighed and took her phone off the charger by the door. 

“Thanks nerd. Well, shall we?” Undyne gestured to the door as she slipped her shoes on.

“We shall,” Alphys agreed, opening the door to their apartment and leading Undyne down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

 

“So there’s no way you’re gonna tell me where we’re going?” Undyne asked. 

“Nope, you’ll just have to wait and see,” Alphys replied, dragging her out of the elevator, out of the lobby, and onto the busy street. There were all kinds of people walking around already and it wasn’t even 9 a.m. 

Undyne and Alphys walked to the light rail station and realized they had missed the 8:50 one by about 3 minutes. 

“Damn those elevators,” Alphys muttered to herself. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll get wherever it is we’re going eventually. Can I have my ticket?” Undyne reached out her hand. 

“Heh, good try,” Alphys laughed, “but that’ll probably give it away.” 

Undyne huffed and crossed her arms. “You know, if you really wanted to make me happy, you’d ruin the surprise. The suspense is killing me!” 

Alphys just smiled at Undyne as the doors opened, and grabbed her hand. Even after riding this a million times without any incidents she was still afraid of getting separated. Finally, they arrived at Capitol Hill after about a fifteen minute ride packed full of the usual commuters.

“Westlake Center, huh?” Undyne mused as they got off, “This isn’t even in the realm of what I was expecting.” 

“We’re going to do a bit of walking,” Alphys explained, stepping out onto the street and turning right. “And, what were you expecting?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” 

The seven or so minutes it took Alphys to lead Undyne to their destination passed in comfortable almost-silence, with Undyne pointing out a few cute dogs when she saw them. Alphys always nodded approvingly, not wanting to give away that she was more of a cat person, since Undyne loved dogs so much. 

As they got closer and closer to the waterfront, Undyne grew suspicious. 

“Are we going where I think we’re going, Alphys?” 

Alphys just giggled mischievously and kept walking until at last, they had arrived. Undyne stared at the large red-lettered sign for a few moments, then turned. “Alphys, Pike Place Market?!” she exclaimed, “You know I’ve been meaning to visit this place since we moved here!” 

“I’m g-glad you like your surprise!” Alphys smiled happily, tugging Undyne into the throng of people weaving through the vendors and the crowds surrounding them. One booth in particular already caught Alphys’s eye. It was selling plush toys and keychains that looked like donut animals. The donut cat in particular was what drew Alphys in, as she loves both donuts and cats. Especially ones that look like a round donut with a cat face and cat ears. How could anyone resist that? 

The man behind the booth greeted them as they moved closer.“Hi! We’re Marnin Saylor and we’re a local business that makes handmade plushies and keychains!” Alphys and Undyne both listened attentively as he gave them the spiel about his products. “Donut Cat was our very first product, but we have since created other pastry pals like  É clair Bear and Maple Bear, and we made a coloring book of their adventures across the United States! We even have snap and share keychains of mini Donut Cat, if you’re interested.”

“Oh my god, Undyne,” Alphys breathed as she examined their merchandise, “Look at how cute these all are!” 

“We should get something!” Undyne exclaimed, then her eyes fell to the snap and share donut cats that combined to say “4eva”. She picked it up and showed it to Alphys.

“How about this?” 

“That is… literally perfect.” Alphys smiled in approval.

“Great! That’ll be $14,” the man said, preparing to package the keychains in a tiny brown donut bag. Alphys handed over the dough; the man took the money and the cats. He held the cats up to his face and said, “Now listen, mini donut cats, you be good to these monsters, okay? I love you.” Then he pretended to kiss them goodbye and he put them in the bag. 

“That was… extremely adorable,” Undyne marvelled. She gently placed the mini donut cats in her purse. “Where to next?” 

“Umm, let’s just wander around for a bit?” Alphys shrugged, watching Undyne gaze at all the beautiful art and flowers. She supposed she should be admiring all this beauty stored in just one farmer’s market, but in her mind nothing could compare to Undyne’s face as she took everything in.  _ Especially  _ when she saw a free sample of literally anything. 

“Dude, I’ve never had apple cider before, have you?” Undyne asked. She picked up a small plastic sampling cup excitedly. 

“I don’t think so,” Alphys said, smiling at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. Undyne took a sip of the peach apple cider and closed her eyes in pure bliss. 

“Holy shit, Alphys. You gotta try this.” 

Alphys reached for her own sample cup and downed the stuff in one swallow. The complimentary tastes of apple and peach were absolutely incredible, she decided. Not to mention the cider was ice cold, making it even more delicious given that the sun was beating down on them that day and Alphys hates warm weather passionately.

“Do you want to get a small cup of this delicious elixir?” Alphys asked. 

“Did you even need to ask, honestly? Also, you’re a nerd.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Alphys paid for the peach apple cider while Undyne filled the cup, and off they went again.

* * *

 

“Alphys, I swear to god, I could spend my entire life’s savings here,” Undyne said. They had stumbled upon a booth called Leone Ardo Original Paintings and Undyne fell in love with a painting of the corner of First and Pike, home of the iconic “Public Market Center” sign. 

“I know, trust me. I know. We can always come back.” 

And so they continued to peruse the other booths and permanent shops. There were an impressive amount of bookstores that housed mostly LGBTQ literature (to Alphys and Undyne’s delight, although they both decided they didn’t have enough money to justify buying a ton of lesbian literature that would probably just end up untouched on their bookshelves). Then again, they  _ were  _ in super liberal downtown Seattle. Copious amounts of lesbian literature was to be expected.

After walking around the market for an hour or so, they found it. The pinnacle of all purchases they were to make that day (although the mini donut cats were, admittedly, a quite amazing purchase). 

“U-Undyne, look at this shirt!” Alphys exclaimed, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. Alphys had found a red shirt with the Heinz label on it, but instead of the typical label it said in big, black letters, “I PUT KETCHUP ON MY KETCHUP.” 

Undyne followed Alphys’s gaze and started cackling. “Holy shit, we  _ have  _ to get that for Sans. We literally have no other choice.” 

“True,” Alphys said, picking her way through the crowd to buy it. She draped the bag over her arm and said, “Now there’s one more thing we absolutely have to do before we leave here.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” Undyne inquired. 

“F-follow me and I’ll show you!” Alphys exclaimed, grabbing Undyne’s hand excitedly and pulling her through the crowd towards the real reason Alphys had brought Undyne here in the first place. 

They rounded a corner and Alphys heard men yelling something that sounded like “HEEEEYYYYY!” before a fish flew through the air for a good three seconds and landed in the hands of a sunburnt tourist. They’d arrived at the real reason Alphys had taken Undyne to PIke Place: The Pike Place Fish Market. 

“W-well, what do you think?” Alphys asked nervously. 

“THIS IS INCREDIBLE!” Undyne shouted as another fish was tossed behind the counter. 

“Do you wanna… catch one?” Alphys asked. 

“Dude! Hell yeah I wanna catch one!” 

“Okay, so I read online that you just gotta be super friendly to the guys that talk to the tourists and they’ll ask you if you want to catch a fish, then give you like a twenty second tutorial on the best way to do it,” Alphys explained, prodding Undyne towards one of the men wearing an orange apron. 

She stood back a ways and watched as Undyne chatted the man up about fish, the market, Pike Place in general, and anything else she could think of to ask. Undyne usually looked intimidating to strangers but this guy was laughed with her like they’d been friends for years. 

“Did you know that fish have been on Earth for more than 450 million years?” Undyne asked the man.

“Wow, I didn’t! That’s really cool!” 

Alphys smiled to herself and whispered, “My girlfriend is such a fish nerd. A ferd?” 

After several minutes, the decision had been made. 

“Hey, Alphys! They’re gonna let me catch one!” Undyne shouted as the man took her behind the counter and started teaching her how to properly catch a fish. Alphys pushed her way through the crowd and pulled out her phone, intent on recording the whole thing. 

“Okay, so, what you want to do is stand right here, hold your hands out like you’re taking a bite of a big sandwich, and when the fish comes flying at you, you catch it! Sound simple enough?” 

“Heck yeah, I got this,” Undyne said, positioning her hands and waiting for her signal. The man had walked over to the side of the market where the fish were still in layers of crushed ice, waiting for someone to purchase them. 

“Undyne! Are you ready? Say “I’m gonna catch this fish!”” the man instructed, preparing to throw a halibut. 

“I’M GONNA CATCH THIS FISH!” Undyne shouted, focusing on the halibut in the man’s hands. 

“1, 2, 3, HEEEYYYY!” the man shouted as he tossed the fish towards Undyne. It flapped through the air and, after what seemed like an eternity, the fish landed safely in Undyne’s arms. The people around the fish market and the staff all cheered and applauded her as she smiled wider than Alphys had seen in awhile. She couldn’t help but think that this whole situation was incredibly attractive. Fish catching takes skills she knew she did not and never would possess. 

“Hold it up for the masses!” the man cheered. 

Undyne hoisted the fish in the air and the applause continued, then the other man behind the counter took the fish from Undyne and held it up to her face. “Now kiss it!” 

“I’m gonna have to pass on that one,” Undyne said as she walked away, “but there’s someone I _will_ kiss.” Undyne smirked at Alphys and walked back over to her from behind the counter. Undyne dragged Alphys away from the crowd and behind a mostly deserted vendor booth. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since we got up this morning,” Undyne breathed. She closed the distance between them, cupping Alphys’s face in her hand and kissing her so softly that Alphys’s heart melted a little. Her lips tasted like cherry and her breath was warm on her skin. Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne’s waist and deepened the kiss, her heart rate increasing. 

The people staring stopped mattering to them both as Alphys pulled Undyne so close to her that their thighs were touching. Undyne broke off the kiss after what might have been an eternity. Alphys’s head was spinning like a top from either the kiss or how badly she wanted more. Undyne picked up on this and put her hands on Alphys’s shoulders as if to steady her.

“Alphys, are you okay? You look a little dizzy.” Undyne asked in concern. 

“Y-yeah, just got a little lightheaded.” 

“Aww, I’m touched,” Undyne smirked and dropped her hands. The people staring went about their business. 

“So was I,” Alphys joked, “and you need to wash your hands, Undyne, they smell like halibut.”

“Is smelling like fish a bad thing?” Undyne asked incredulously, then saw the look on Alphys’s face. “Only joking. Where the hell is the nearest bathroom?” 

“I think there’s one down the stairs over here?” 

“Yeah, it looks like it based on the big sign that says “RESTROOM”.” 

“Shhh.”

* * *

 

Undyne had rid her hands of their halibut scent and it was now around noon-ish.

“Is there anything else you want to do here before we grab lunch?” Alphys asked, stopping Undyne just outside of the bathroom. 

“Not really, and now that you mention it, I’m kind of starving? What do you want to eat?” 

“I was kinda thinking we could walk down to the waterfront and get something at The Fisherman’s Restaurant? Every time I’ve walked past it it seems like it has a really cool atmosphere.” 

“Dang, you’re trying to get me closer and closer to work, huh? I’m just kidding, that sounds really good. I’ve always kinda wanted to eat there, honestly. 

“Undyne. It’s like a four minute walk from the aquarium,” Alphys laughed, “but if you’re down and I’m down, let’s go!” 

“Hell yes, let’s do it.”

* * *

 

As it turns out, The Fisherman’s Restaurant was exactly what one would expect. 

“I  _ love  _ the d é cor in here!” Undyne exclaimed as the host walked them to their table. “It fits the name so well!” 

“I agree, I just wish there were those singing animatronic fish, because I feel like that would really create the perfect ambiance,” Alphys responded, sitting down and immediately looking out the window at the Puget Sound. 

“Y’know, Alphys, I’m so glad we live here,” Undyne said. She followed Alphys’s gaze out the window and her eyes fell on the Cascade Mountains. 

“Me too, it’s so beautiful here. And we only got like, two stares when we kissed.” 

“Ah, so you noticed that too.” Undyne sighed. “I’d prefer no stares. Anyway, we should probably decide what to get.” 

They finally decided to get clam chowder and a shrimp salad because everything else on the menu was, for some reason, over $20. Seafood sure is expensive. 

“I changed my mind, I hate living in Seattle,” Undyne muttered as the waitress took their order.

“The gentrification and cost of living sure are terrible,” Alphys agreed, absentmindedly clinking her fork against her water glass. 

“Gotta love that American Racism™.” 

Their food arrived a few minutes later and they took their first bites together. 

“I’m still waiting for human food that compares to Grillby’s,” Undyne sighed, “But this is still pretty good.” 

“I agree! This clam chowder is definitely delicious, 10/10 would eat again.” 

They finished eating and sat in silence for some time, admiring how bright and sunny the day was and how, at the same time, they were out of the heat. Seattle may be known for rain, but man, it can get hot. Especially in an un-air conditioned apartment on Capitol Hill. 

“So, is there a plan for the rest of the day?” Undyne asked. Alphys snapped out of her stupor. 

“Oh, y-yes! But it’s still a secret.” Alphys smiled to herself and grabbed their check from the waitress’s outstretched hand before Undyne could protest.

But Undyne protested anyway. 

“Alphys, let me pay this time.” 

“No way, I planned this thing, so  _ I’m  _ paying,” Alphys said firmly as she scribbled her signature on the bottom. 

“Did you remember to tip? Tipping is important,” Undyne reminded her, since tipping wasn’t a thing underground. 

“Of course I remembered to tip, I’m not a horrible monster.” 

Their waitress came back and took the check. “Thank you for coming! I hope you have a wonderful day!” 

“You too!” Undyne responded. She and Alphys got up from the table and made their way out the door.

* * *

 

At this point, it was nearly 1 pm and Alphys still had a whole hour to kill before she was supposed to bring Alphys over to Sans and Papyrus’s house, but she was bad at improvising and brought Undyne back to the light rail station at Westlake anyway. 

“Alphys, where are we going now?” 

“You’ll see.” She grabbed Undyne’s hand and they got on the light rail back to Capitol Hill. 

“Wait, are we going home already?” Undyne asked. 

“Shhh, I said you’ll see.” 

The four minute ride back was passing in relative silence, then Alphys got an  _ idea. _ She started rubbing slow little circles on the side of Undyne’s thigh with her thumb, which she knew for a fact drove Undyne absolutely insane. After nearly a whole minute of this, Alphys felt Undyne lean in towards her and whisper, “What are you doing? I thought I said this drives me crazy, especially in public.” 

Alphys laughed and said, “Exactly.” 

“Ughh, why are you being a tease?” 

“Whoops, looks like it’s almost time to get off the light rail!” Alphys laughed and stopped  rubbing Undyne’s hand.

“That was a bold move for someone who doesn’t like exhibitionism,” Undyne whispered to Alphys as they walked out of the light rail station and back into the light of day. 

“Oh y-yeah?” Alphys stuttered, trying not to think about just taking Undyne back to their apartment and making out for a few hours. 

“Yeah, jesus. Are we going home now so I can get revenge?” 

“You wish,” Alphys smiled and led her off in the direction of Sans and Papyrus’s house, which was just a few blocks from their apartment. Alphys took some time to admire how beautiful Capitol Hill was and how great Undyne’s hand still felt in hers, even after all these years. She never wanted to let this all go. 

“Hey, whatcha thinking about?” 

“Oh nothing, just how much I love you.”

“You’re a nerd and I love you too,” Undyne laughed and stopped walking so she could kiss Alphys on the cheek. “So, do you wanna tell me where we’re going now?” 

“Oh, you haven’t figured it out yet?” Alphys continued walking, “I thought you would’ve gotten it by now.” 

“I don’t know, all these houses look the same to me,” Undyne muttered, looking around at house after house with pride flags in the windows and unique colors to the point where none of them were unique anymore. There were lavender houses, bright green houses, orange houses, and almost any other color of house one could think of. 

They rounded the corner and suddenly, it dawned on Undyne: they were going to Sans and Papyrus’s. Duh. “Wow, never mind, I’m an idiot,” Undyne laughed as they walked up to their front porch and rang the doorbell. Their house was mahogany; one of the more subdued colors on their street. There were flowers surrounding the front porch that Papyrus had insisted on planting, most of which were daffodils. They really contrasted with the darker color of the house’s paint. It was nice. 

Finally, the door swung open and there was Papyrus in his apron, as he usually was when he was both home and inside. “Alphys! Undyne! You’re just in time! I made some spaghetti!” 

“Actually, Papyrus, we just ate,” Undyne said apologetically, stepping into the house and holding the door open for her girlfriend. 

“And we’re a whole hour early?” Alphys questioned. 

“That’s what Sans said when the doorbell rang! He refused to answer it and said we should just let you stand out there until 2! I told him not to be so lazy.”  

“hey, i can’t help it. this is who i am,” Sans said. He stepped around the corner into the entryway. “do you guys want to come in, or are you just gonna stand in our doorway the whole time?” 

“Definitely the doorway thing,” Undyne responded with a smirk. 

Sans led the way back into the kitchen where Papyrus had, frankly, a  _ lot  _ of spaghetti waiting. 

“C-can I just get some water, maybe? It’s really hot outside. Sorry, Papyrus, the spaghetti looks delicious but I’m still really full,” Alphys reached for the glass Sans was handing her and turned around to fill it. While Undyne and Papyrus were talking about the best way to make spaghetti sauce (Papyrus insisted it needed way more salt than was strictly necessary, or edible), Sans pulled Alphys aside and into the laundry room. 

“so. we finished it,” Sans whispered. 

“Shhh!” Alphys peaked out the door to make sure Undyne hadn’t followed them. “Sans, I want this to be so special. Please don’t say anything about it, not even secretly in a laundry room with only me around.” 

“alright, okay, i get it,” Sans laughed and looked out the door again to make sure Undyne wouldn’t see them coming back out. “i promise i won’t say anything. you’re gonna need  _ this,  _ though.” He slipped a small box into Alphys’s pocket. 

“Thank you.” 

They walked back into the kitchen to Undyne and Papyrus still yelling about spaghetti, which was lucky because Alphys didn’t want Undyne to get suspicious. She’s too good at guessing surprises. Alphys learned this when she tried to throw her a surprise birthday party. 

A couple more minutes passed of Papyrus and Undyne doing whatever it was they were doing with Papyrus’s spaghetti, then Undyne turned around. 

“Hey Alphys?” Undyne asked, licking some of the sauce off her fingers. 

“Hmm?” Alphys had been sitting at the kitchen counter and snapchatting the whole ordeal. 

“I love Sans and Papyrus, but where do they factor into the day we have planned?” 

“Oh! Well I figured that we should give Sans that  _ thing  _ we got him, and they really wanted us to try out their new gaming system?” 

Sans, who was also sitting at the kitchen counter and making pasta related puns (because he’s im _ pasta _ ble) perked up. “you got me a thing? you didn’t have to.” 

“Yeah, it’s in my purse! I’ll go grab it,” Undyne exclaimed, rinsing off the last of the spaghetti sauce and dashing into the entryway. She emerged victorious and hoisted the shirt into the air. “Here it is!” 

Sans took it from her and unfolded it. “oh my god. you guys.” 

“D-do you like it?” Alphys asked nervously. 

“it’s  _ terrible.  _ i love it. i’m going to go put it on right now, thank you,” he said, and proceeded to make his way upstairs to change shirts. 

Sans came back downstairs a few minutes later, now wearing the ketchup-iest shirt in existence. “I’m so glad it fits,” Alphys laughed, “I wasn’t exactly sure what size to get you.” 

“yeah, thanks again,” Sans said, “so how about we try out that new gaming system?” He shot Alphys a look and she shrugged. She had to pick  _ some  _ reason that they came here and she panicked. 

They all gathered on the couch in the living room and Sans put Papyrus in charge of setting up the game, which included handing out controllers. As he gave one to Undyne, she snorted. “You guys, I thought you said this was a  _ new  _ gaming system. Wiis have been out for like… a decade.” 

“It’s new to us!” Papyrus exclaimed. He put the disc in and Alphys immediately regretted her inability to come up with  _ literally any other reason  _ that they came to Sans and Papyrus’s house. 

“S-sans, really? Mario Kart? The game known for  _ destroying relationships _ ?” Alphys whispered in Sans’s ear. He just laughed. 

“Dude, I love Mario Kart,” Undyne said happily. “I’m going to destroy all of you at Rainbow Road.” 

“we’ll see about that,” Sans said smugly. “i’ve been playing this game non-stop since we got it.”

* * *

 

Sans was, as it turned out, very good at Mario Kart. He was playing as Dry Bones, because of course he was, and in the past three hours he had obliterated Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne (who were playing as Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong, respectively) in every single race and bracket they had been in. 

“In hindsight, maybe we should’ve played as teams,” Alphys said as Sans clinched another first place trophy. 

“well, you know what they say. hindsight’s 20/20.” 

“That’s fair. We should probably get going now, though.” 

“Thank you for stopping by!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. He had ditched Mario Kart and was making more spaghetti for, presumably, he and Sans’s dinner. 

Alphys and Undyne gathered their things and gave Sans and Papyrus one last “bye!” before they headed out the door. 

“I guess you’re not going to tell me where we’re going  _ now,  _ either,” Undyne sighed dramatically as they headed down the street. 

“Well, if you must know, we’re going home,” Alphys smiled and brushed her hand over her pocket a little to make sure the box was still there. 

“Oh! Already? It’s only like, five?”

“I know, but there’s more surprises at home,” Alphys nudged Undyne and her eyebrows rose. 

“What kind of surprises, Alphys?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Keep your mind out of the gutter! You’ll just have to wait,” Alphys laughed and led Undyne around the corner to their apartment complex. They finally made it into their apartment and flopped onto the couch together. 

“I had this whole dinner planned out for us but I’m so tired,” Alphys sighed, resting her head on Undyne’s shoulder. 

“We could just order some Chinese takeout and pretend it’s fancy? Then I can help you cook the fancy dinner tomorrow night.” 

“Actually, you know what? I’m just going to do it, and please don’t watch because you watching makes me self-conscious,” Alphys admitted.  

“I make you self-conscious?” Undyne asked with concern. 

“Yeah, but it’s not your fault, d-don’t worry about it,” Alphys sighed again and stood up to start making dinner.

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, the fire alarm went off and Alphys started to tear up. She had worked so hard to make this day special for Undyne and now it was ruined. Undyne jumped up from the couch to see what was up. 

“Alphys? What happened?” 

“I b-burnt the s-salmon,” Alphys’s voice trembled as she scraped it into the garbage can. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You did your best and I’m proud of you,” Undyne gently took the pan from Alphys and cleaned it up for her. “You made this day so special, burnt salmon isn’t going to ruin that.” 

“T-thanks, Undyne,” Alphys sniffed and checked on the brocolli. “At least I d-didn’t mess up the vegetables? 

“Yeah! They look really good,” Undyne assured her, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind comfortingly. “Plus, this gives us an excuse to order Chinese food. It was our destiny all along.” 

“T-that’s true,” Alphys smiled and wiped at the tears still trying to fall down her cheeks. “I love Chinese food.” 

Undyne grabbed the menu and ordered for them as Alphys salvaged what she could of the rest of the food she had made for dinner. 

“Alphys, are you okay?” Undyne asked as Alphys accidentally dropped the knife she was holding. 

“My h-hands are still shaking,” Alphys explained. 

“Come sit down for a second, I’ll clean up the rest of dinner.” 

“Are you sure? This was supposed to be a special day for  _ you. _ ” 

“Why can’t it be special for both of us? You made a really good effort with this dinner, so now I’ll clean it up for you,” Undyne said, wrapping Alphys in another hug and rubbing her back a little, hoping that would calm her down. 

“O-okay, thank you. I love you,” Alphys said and plopped down on the couch. 

“Love you too. Go relax for a second.”

* * *

 

Their back up dinner arrived just a little while later and Alphys set up the Chinese takeout to look  _ almost _ as nice as her original dinner was supposed to look. She lit the candles in the center of the table and dimmed the lights in an attempt to make it seem like they weren’t just having takeout at their apartment. 

“Today was amazing, Alphys,” Undyne gushed. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! It’s not quite over yet, either,” Alphys hinted, touching the box in her pocket to make sure it was, in fact, still there. It was. 

“Oh man, what could you possibly have planned after this?” 

“Eat your dinner and you’ll see,” Alphys laughed.

“Ugh, you’re torturing me,” Undyne sighed dramatically and started shoveling food into her mouth to make dinner go by faster. 

“Undyne, don’t you want to enjoy this dinner I made for you?” Alphys said mockingly. Undyne just laughed and continued eating, wanting to get to her final surprise as quickly as possible. If she was being honest, Alphys really wanted to get their as fast as possible too. Her palms were already sweating. 

After a tortuous ten minutes of Alphys and Undyne eating in relative silence (they were both too eager to talk much), it was finally time for the last surprise. 

“So, I think the last thing either of us want to do is walk more, but this surprise is really close. Like really, really close,” Alphys explained, putting her shoes back on and grabbing a jacket to ward off the cold night air. 

“Like how close?” Undyne groaned as she shoved her shoes back onto her feet for the third time that day. 

“Like, super close,” Alphys assured her. “You’ll see in a bit.” 

Alphys led Undyne out the door and across the street to Volunteer Park, a large park that they had frequented often since they moved to Seattle. It was objectively the best park because it had an Asian Art Museum, an arboretum, and a man-made wading pool that people could cool off in during the summer months. Alphys held Undyne’s hand in silence all the way to the arboretum, where she stopped briefly and stood in front of Undyne. 

“So. Technically the arboretum isn’t open right now, what with it being like eight o’clock at night, but. I called in a few favors? And we’re allowed to go in right now,” Alphys explained. 

“Oh wow, how did you pull that off? Why does it look so much brighter inside than usual?” Undyne craned her neck to try and see better. 

“Shhh, you ask too many questions,” Alphys lead Undyne to the door and pulled it open, holding it for her as she stepped inside. 

“Alphys, what’s happening?” Undyne breathed as she saw all the fairy lights surrounding the plants and benches on the side of the pathway. They were mostly white and illuminating the soft petals of the red and white roses towards the entrance. 

“Follow me,” Alphys said softly, leading Undyne down the pathway a ways and stopped at a bench in front of the roses. She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

“U-undyne, we’ve been together for three years now,” Alphys started. 

“Yes,” Undyne agreed, still not sure what to think. 

“And I can’t imagine… ever being with anyone else. You make me so happy, Undyne. You understand me like no one ever has. You love me like no one ever has. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and I can’t imagine spending… the rest of my life with anyone else,” Alphys stood up at this point and removed the box from her pocket. She got down on one knee and Undyne gasped as she understood what was happening. “Undyne, will you do me the a-absolute honor, of being my wife?” Alphys opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. Tears were streaming down Undyne’s face. 

“Yes!!!” Undyne shouted, picking up Alphys and kissing her fiercely. “God, yes, of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much,” Undyne put Alphys down and realized Alphys was still awkwardly holding the ring. 

“C-can I… put this on you?” Alphys asked, laughing through her own tears. 

“Please, it’s so beautiful,” Undyne breathed, holding out her left hand so Alphys could slide the ring on. 

“Y-you like it?” Alphys asked when it was finally on. 

“I  _ love  _ it, it’s perfect,” Undyne smiled and held up her hand so she could see it better. It had a white gold band with a small aquamarine stone. They sat back down on the bench and put their arms around each other, taking in the moment. Alphys couldn't believe what had just happened. 

“We’re getting married, Undyne,” Alphys whispered into her neck. 

“We’re getting married,” Undyne agreed, looking at her engagement ring again. She still hadn’t fully stopped crying. Alphys had made this day so incredible and it ended in the most perfect way. She couldn’t contain her pure joy anymore. 

“Can… can I ask how you pulled all this off?” Undyne inquired, still trying not to cry. 

“Sans had everyone come here during the day and set this up. He had your ring, too,” Alphys explained. 

“Wow, I can’t believe they did all this for us,” Undyne whispered, looking around at all the lights and the flowers again. 

“Can we go home now so we can consummate our love?” Alphys asked. Being so close to Undyne all day and barely being able to touch her was slowly, but surely, driving her crazy. She had to do something about it now before she died of sexual frustration. 

“While this place looks absolutely amazing, I thought you’d never ask. Let’s go. Sidenote: you’re a nerd,” Undyne replied, jumping up off the bench and practically running out of the arboretum. 


	2. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Whole Again

They got home in 4 minutes flat and as soon as they got the door closed and locked, Undyne pushed Alphys up against the wall and started kissing her neck, lightly sucking on it so she wouldn’t bruise. Alphys tangled her hands in Undyne’s hair and shivered. She had been waiting for this all day. They both had. 

Undyne stood up and touched her forehead to Alphys’s, waiting to catch her breath before she started kissing her again. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Alphys breathed after she broke off the kissing. She was already feeling weak at the knees and didn’t want to end up on the floor. 

“You got it,” Undyne replied, picking Alphys up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom. She dropped her gently onto the bed and started to take her shirt off when Alphys opened her mouth to speak. 

“Undyne, can I eat you out?” Undyne froze, her shirt still halfway off her body. She stared at Alphys for a few seconds, mouth slightly open in surprise. “Is something wrong?” Alphys asked. 

“No! It’s just that my  _ dream  _ last night was pretty much exactly this and now it’s happening?” Undyne said awkwardly, tossing her shirt in the general direction of their laundry hamper, her hands shaking a little bit. Despite being with Alphys for years, sex still made her as giddy as a kid on Christmas eve. 

“I’m glad I could make your dreams come true,” Alphys said seductively. She slid out from under Undyne and pushed her down where she once was. She started to unbutton Undyne’s pants, taking a moment to appreciate just how beautiful her future wife was. She kissed her everywhere she could reach, starting with her lips and making her way down her torso. Undyne shivered every time she moved closer to her clit. She groaned as Alphys skipped over it and went straight to her thighs instead. 

“P-please, don’t tell me you’re gonna make me beg for it,” Undyne breathed. Alphys continued kissing her thighs, working her way up to the edge of Undyne’s underwear then back down again just to tease her. 

“Hmm, that could be fun,” Alphys smirked between Undyne’s legs. Undyne whined softly, desperately wanting Alphys’s tongue on her clit. 

“Alphys, please,” Undyne groaned. Alphys licked circles around Undyne’s hip bones and reached up to fondle her breasts, making Undyne buck her hips a little. 

“If you insist,” Alphys said. She shifted down and tugged Undyne’s underwear down as slowly as she could, making Undyne whine again. “Wow, you’re so impatient,” Alphys smirked. She licked around the outer edges of her labia, causing Undyne to moan and grasp at the sheets. Alphys smiled to herself. This is what she had been waiting for all day; Undyne moaning helplessly underneath her. Just the thought of it made her shiver with lust. 

Alphys continued to move closer and closer to Undyne’s clit, licking the letters of the alphabet as she went. Alphys finally dragged her tongue slowly across Undyne’s clit, earning her a drawn out moan from Undyne. 

“Alphys, fuck me,” she begged, bucking her hips up into Alphys’s face to get more pressure. 

Alphys gently sucked on Undyne’s clit, then flicked her tongue over it again. “Fuck, do that again.” 

Alphys looked up and made eye contact with Undyne. She smiled and said, “Gladly.” Undyne shivered as Alphys continued the rhythm and held onto her thighs while she ate her out, occasionally reaching up to caress her breasts again. 

“I’m close,” Undyne gasped, bucking her hips to the rhythm of Alphys sucking on her clit. Alphys made eye contact with Undyne again. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, I could eat you out forever,” Alphys sighed contentedly and penetrated her with one finger, making a curling motion to try and find her G-spot. Undyne started breathing harder and rubbed herself hard onto Alphys’s face. Alphys sped up her rhythm and reached down farther. She really wanted this to be the best orgasm Undyne’s had in a long time. 

“Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed as she finally came, riding out her orgasm on Alphys’s tongue and finger. Her breathing slowed as her orgasm tapered off and she released the sheets from her death-grip. “Fuck, Alphys. That was so good.” 

Alphys emerged from between her legs and pulled herself up to lay next to Undyne. “Mm, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Alphys said, cupping Undyne’s chin with her hand. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” 

Undyne smiled and looked at her engagement ring again, twisting it back and forth on her finger. “I still can’t believe you’re gonna be my wife?” 

“I’m gonna be your wife, and you’re gonna be my wife,” Alphys laughed and moved her hand so she could wrap her arm around Undyne’s torso. 

“So, fianc é e, is it my turn now?” Undyne asked slyly, moving her hand down towards the hem of Alphys’s dress. 

“Mmm, maybe tomorrow. Today is  _ your  _ day,” Alphys answered, kissing Undyne softly. 

“I thought it was  _ our  _ day, remember? And it’s not like I don’t enjoy making love to you?” Undyne sighed and traced the curve of Alphys’s forearm. 

“Don’t worry, you have the rest of our lives to make love to me.” 

“That’s true,” Undyne smiled. She took her engagement ring off and put it on the nightstand so it wouldn’t get lost in the sheets. “Should we get ready for bed then?” 

“Sleeping sounds great,” Alphys admitted. Undyne got up to put on her pajamas and Alphys laid there, admiring her fianc é e’s body. She wondered how she could have gotten so lucky. She couldn’t wait to finally marry her best friend, her partner in crime, her favorite person in the whole world. 

An hour or two later she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Undyne, breathing in her scent and thinking about how she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her. Undyne shifted to kiss Alphys one more time before they finally drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
